wahwahfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro-Harmonix
Electro-Harmonix (often abbreviated EHX) is a company that creates effect pedals. History Electro-Harmonix was founded in 1968 by Mike Matthews. In the mid-1980's they ceased making pedals and began to focus on vacuum tubes. In the mid-1990's they resumed manufacturing pedals by reissuing some of their classic designs. In 2002 they began designing new pedals. In 2006 they began deviating from some of their classic designs and issued pedals with "micro" and "nano" sized enclosures. Products * 16 Second Digital Delay * 2880 Super Multi-Track Looper * 5x Junction Mixer * Ambitron * Attack Decay * Attack Equalizer * Axis * Bad Stone Phase Shifter * Bad Stone Phase Shifter Pedal * Bass Micro Synthesizer * Bassballs * Bi-Filter * Big Muff Deluxe * Big Muff Pi * Big Muff Pi Crying Tone Pedal * Black Finger * Clone Theory * Crying Tone * Digital Delay * Doctor Q * Double Muff * Dual Analog Delay * Echo 600 * Echoflanger * Ego * Electric Mistress * Electric Mistress Deluxe * English Muff'n * Flanger Hoax * Freedom Pre-Amp * Frequency Analyzer * Full Double Tracking Effect * Fuzz Wah * Golden Throat Deluxe Mouth Tube with Amplifier * Golden Throat II Mouth Tube * Golden Throat Mouth Tube * Graphic Equalizer * Graphic Fuzz * Hare-Lip Microphone Echo * HOG Guitar Synthesizer * Hog's Foot * Holier Grail * Holiest Grail * Holy Grail * Hot Foot * Hot Foot Pan * Hot Tubes * Instant Replay * Knock Out * Linear Stereo Booster-1 * Linear Stereo Booster-2 * Little Big Muff Pi * Little Muff Pi * Low Frequency Compressor * LPB 2UBE Stereo Preamp * LPB-1 Linear Power Booster * LPB-2 Linear Power Booster * Memory Man * Memory Man Deluxe * Micro Synthesizer * Mini Q-Tron * Mini-Mixer * Mini-Synthesizer * Mole Bass Booster * Muff Fuzz * Muff Fuzz Crying Tone * Octave Multiplexer * Octave Multiplexer Deluxe * Octave Multiplexer Pedal * Pan Pedal * POG * Poly Flange * Poly Phase * Pulsar * Pulse Modulator * Q-Tron * Q-Tron+ * Queen Triggered Wah * Reverb * RTG Random Tone Generator * Screaming Bird * Screaming Tree * Slap-Back Echo * Small Clone * Small Stone * Soul Preacher * Stereo Memory Man * Stereo Poly Chorus * Stereo Pulse Modulator * Stereo Slap-Back Echo * Stereo Tone Expander * Super Replay * Switch Blade * Talking Pedal * The Silencer * Tube EQ * Tube Zipper * Vocoder * Volume Pedal * White Finger * The Wiggler * The Worm * Y-Triggered Filter * Zipper Nano Series * 22 Caliber Power Amp * Nano Bassballs * Nano Clone * Nano Doctor Q * Nano Holy Grail * Nano LPB-1 Linear Power Booster * Nano Muff Overdrive * Nano Screaming Bird * Nano Small Stone * Nano Soul Preacher * Nano Switch Blade * Nano The Mole * Pocket Metal Muff * Signal Pad * Steel Leather XO Series * 1 Echo * Bass Big Muff Pi * Bass Blogger * Bass MetaPhors * Big Muff Pi with Tone Wicker * Enigma * Germanium OD * Holy Grail Plus * Holy Stain * Hum Debugger * Memory Boy * Micro Metal Muff * Micro POG * Micro Q-Tron * POG2 * Riddle * Stereo Clone Theory * Stereo Electric Mistress * Stereo Memory Man with Hazarai * Stereo Polyphase * Stereo Pulsar * Voice Box * XO Bass Micro Synth * XO Frequency Analyzer * XO Graphic Fuzz * XO Knockout Attack Equalizer * XO Little Big Muff Pi * XO Memory Man Deluxe * XO Metal Muff with Top Boost * XO Micro Synth * XO Octave Multiplexer * XO Q-Tron * XO Q-Tron+ * XO White Finger * XO Worm Sovtek Pedals * Bassballs * Big Muff Pi * Electric Mistress * Small Stone External Links * Official site * Wikipedia article * Harmony Central reviews Category:Effect pedal manufacturers Category:Manufacturer dead ends